Not Just Four Anymore
by GottaLuv
Summary: What if both Peter and Tobias like Tris? Who will she end up with? What will they do to win her over? Last I checked there were only six other Petris stories... I'm taking suggestions for which direction you want to story to go in the reviews. Enjoy!
1. The Wink

**Tris's POV:**

"Oh come on, at least let me dress you up," Christina whines. She's been trying to get me to go shopping with her for an hour now. What can I say? Being Abnegation your whole life doesn't really build up a girl's desire to walk around forever just to try on outfit after outfit.

"You mean like a Barbie doll?" I counter, "No thanks."

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Christina clasps her hands together and kneels by my bunk. Her lower lip layers the other. By now I learned that when Christina resorts to pleading, there's no use to try and contradict her.

"Fine…" She immediately springs to action and drags me toward the pit. She's like a motorboat and I'm the girl on the jet skis just trying to stay afloat while being pulled along. Finally, when stop by a shop window with tight black clothing and high studded boots. Christina claps merrily and shuffles me inside.

I stand with my weight on one leg and my arms folded for a while before I have to sit down. Meanwhile, Christina's arms are practically drowning in fabric. I roll my eyes.

The store's furniture is square and plush. I run my fingers through the short fuzz when suddenly and figure sits down next to me. I'm about to ask the person beside me how many outfits I'm going to have to try on until I realize it isn't Christina. I turn my head to see a bulky, monstrous boy staring at me. Peter.

"Get away from me," I say, surprised at how stable it sounds considering I would never imagine Peter coming to sit next to me in a million years.

"No," he replies, coolly staring forward.

"Then what the heck do you want?" My voice is cold, which is as nice as I can possibly be considering Peter tried to kill me by hanging me over the chasm.

"Oh, not much. I saw you and Four talking today. Actually, I've seen you two talking a lot. And it seems pretty strange that right when you pull ahead in rankings I start noticing you and him hanging out, don't you think?" His eyes boar into mine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now go away before I punch you in the gut." Right then, Christina looks over. Out of the corner of my eye I see her drop Mount Saint Clothing and cross the room in 3 long strides.

"Why are _you _talking to Tris?" Christina shouts while pointing a long finger at him.

"Oh, I was just paying her a-" Peter begins. He can't even fit in a full sentence before Christina yells at him again.

"If you ever so much as _speak _to her again I swear I will punch your face in. You got that?"

Peter stands with his hands raised in mock surrender and slowly begins backing out of the store. He makes some useless comment like, "No need to get crazy" and then the weirdest thing happens. He _winks_ at me before continuing a leisurely walk through the pit; hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

Christina's eyes un-narrow and she shakes her head slightly to clear it.

"Whatever, let's just try these on you," she says before going back to pick up the clothes she selected.

I must wear a million outfits, but I can't remember which ones I even bought. The whole time I was just thinking about Peter. How insane he is. How malicious he is. How confusing he is.

**Please review! Don't worry, things will pick up in later chapters. This is just to show where the story starts. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Ride

**Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I'd love suggestions of what direction you want the story to go. Would you like more Petris or Fourtris? I just want to get your opinions :) Enjoy!**

**Tris's POV:**

I slapped Tobias. I actually _slapped _Tobias. He deserved it though! He can't be a guy making out with me one minute and then yell in my face the next! And… he was so hurtful. It's like he didn't even care about my feelings.

I know it's crazy, but I need family. And, since I pretty much betrayed my mom and dad, I figure Caleb would be the right choice. I stomp outside the glass building and wait by the train tracks. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I sharply turn my head sideways out of annoyance. Why can't the world just leave me alone?

"Peter-" I start.

"What are you doing? You _know_ we can't leave the compound. Well, unless you have a wish to become factionless," He says. Since when did he care about if I became factionless? Besides, he'd have a quick ride to rank first if I did.

"I'm not so interested in following rules right now, Peter."

"Well we certainly saw that when you slapped Four," He replies with a tiny smirk.

I narrow my eyes at him and tell him to go away. When did he suddenly decide to talk to me? You know, besides when he and his stupid friends make fun of me. Peter slowly shakes his head.

"Nope," he decides, "I'm coming with you."

"But Peter," I say as I mock him, "You wouldn't want to be _factionless_." I put a hand up to my chest and pretend to be shocked. Peter raises an eyebrow as the train comes. I pull myself in and he follows. I don't actually know where we're going now, since I'm definitely not taking him to Caleb. Putting my feet over the edge of the train car, I lean against the side.

**Peter's POV:**

I don't actually know why I came with her. I just saw her run outside after the big shocker in the fear landscape room and… I just went after her. I know I sort of have feelings for her. A little. I just didn't know they would show through. Seriously, she's not like any girl I've liked before. In Candor I was always drawn to curvy, make-up loving girls with dangly hoop earrings and sparkly hair pieces. Tris, well, she's pretty, but not like them. Tris's looks are sharp. She herself is sharp. Seriously, it's like she could be in Erudite. I glance sideways at her. She looks nervous. Maybe if I started talking?

"So where exactly are we going anyway?" I ask.

"I don't really know…" Tris replies. I'm pretty sure she knew where she was headed before I started talking to her. Hmmm….

Now the tracks are up high enough so we see the top of the skyline as we circle around the city. The clouds are stretched out like taffy.

"Why do you think clouds are different each time you see them?" I don't know why I asked her that. It just slipped out. Sometimes I hate being from Candor.

"You're not exactly the kind of person I'd expect to wonder about the clouds," Tris answers, "Especially when you stab people and hang them over a freaking river."

"Look Tris, I'm… I'm sorry. About that, I didn't know what the hell I was doing." Tris is staring straight into me now. Her eyes are unbelievably wide. "Ever since I was little I knew I didn't belong in Candor-"

"I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Just listen," I say carefully. "I knew I didn't belong in Candor. When I was eleven I had terrible anger issues. And it didn't help that I was in the faction I was. So my parents sent me to a counselor. She just chuckled a little and said 'From looking at your records I'd say you're more like the Dauntless than the Candor.' That night at dinner, when we were discussing our day and our thoughts, I told my parents I wanted to become Dauntless. They laughed. They laughed a lot actually. I took that as a challenge. So I spent five years, up until the Choosing Ceremony, training to be Dauntless. Now I can't stand the thought of not being first. It would mean my parents were right to laugh at me."

I turn and look at Tris instead of my shoes now.

"But I'm sorry Tris. I overreacted and I'm so, so sorry."

**Tris's POV:  
**  
All I can do is stare at him. Seriously, did Peter just _apologize_? To _me_? I'm too caught off guard to do anything but keep staring.

"Tris? I just confessed that whole dramatic backstory," he says playfully, trying to lift the mood, "and all you can do is stare? I mean, I know I'm attractive, but…"

"Full of yourself much?" I raise my eyebrows. I now notice how close we're sitting. Too close for people who were enemies an hour ago.

"I just… need you to forgive me," Peter comments more seriously, "Please," He whispers.

I remember Al. If I would have forgiven him, maybe he wouldn't be dead now. I can't let that happen again. I nod cautiously.

"Yeah… I-I forgive you, Peter."

He smiles at me. It's a genuine, real smile. Peter leans back on his hands and we ride in silence; a comfortable, familiar silence.

**Please, please review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update. This chapter was basically to get the ball rolling a little. Did Tris forgive too quickly? I'm just making this story up as I go, so suggestions are always wanted! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. The Jump

**I thought I should update again before NaNoWrimo starts :) My name there is Neon Dolphin, by the way. It's my first year, so wish me luck!**

**Also, some people were confused at what had happened so far in the story. Basically, whatever has happened in the book so far has happened here. If you remember, Tris slapped Tobias for yelling at her and then she ran away to Caleb. I hope this kinda sorta cleared things up! Enjoy, and please review! They really make my day!**

Peter jumps off the train, in front of the Dauntless compound, first. We rode back in silence, neither of us saying another word. It wasn't an awkward silence, like when you've just made a new friend and no one knows how to start a conversation. It was more like two people that had been friends for years and found comfort in the quiet.

Wait, did I just indirectly call peter my friend? Is that what he is? I know one thing- if Tobias ever sees him talking to me, he'll go crazy. Probably punch him right there and then. I know Tobias isn't _really_ my boyfriend. I mean, we kissed and all… but is that normal for him? Him telling off Peter would be more like "Get away from her, and if I ever see you talking to her again I promise you won't see the sun rise" out of the fact that he tried to kill me.

I leap out of the train car and my right foot slides into a break in the concrete. Crack! Something shatters. I almost fall, but Peter is quick and I end up falling against him.

"Are you alright?"

"Not… not exactly," I wince. Peter places my arm around his shoulder. Through the glass, we spot Eric coming closer. Far behind him I catch sight of Four with his eyes wide open.

Peter whispers, "We can either go in and face Eric's wrath, or we can take an elevator and jump off into the net, like we did at the beginning of initiation. It's up to you." If we go inside, there's no telling what Eric will do to us. Plus, Tobias is standing in there too, and that would bring on a whole new form of complicated. So, even though my ankle is bursting in pain, we have to jump.

Peter and I hobble to the nearby building and creep into the elevator. It climbs the floors slowly. Once we're at the roof, Peter helps me shuffle onto the edge.

"Ready for this?" he asks.

"No."

"I'll jump first so I can help you get out of the net." Then he jumps and I watch him disappear into nothingness. I count to twenty, mumble "Here goes nothing", and then I'm free falling. I get the thrill I had the day of the Choosing Ceremony. I love this. Once I enter darkness, I close my eyes tight and anticipate the pain.

My body slaps against the net and a scream ruptures me. I'm afraid to look at my ankle. The pain is so intense, so sharp while unfolding itself over my leg. Blackness curves around my vision and soon, I'm gone.

I wake slowly to a white ceiling. The sheets are also white and thin. I think I'm in a bed. Trying to move my limbs, I feel something encasing my right foot. A cast? The memories come flooding back; hitting the net, the pain, and the gentle sway of motion while fading into unconsciousness. I think… I think I'm in the hospital. I barely turn on my side and see Tobias looking down at me.

"You're finally awake," he whispers. He touches his hand to me cheek while kneeling down beside the bed. "You won't be here for long until you go back under the influence of the pain killer. They say your ankle is completely broken."

I start to open my mouth to explain what happened, but Tobias places a finger to my lips and says, "Shhh. I only get to talk to you for another minute or so before you black out. We can talk about what exactly happened later… Tris, I'm really sorry this happened. I don't know where you went, but I know you broke your foot because of me. If I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't have run away. I'm sorry."

His eyes are cast downward. He's wrong to blame himself. I carefully tangle my fingers in his hair and slightly shake my head. Then, Tobias raises his eyes to meet me and slowly fits his mouth to mine. It's long and slow, but when we draw back, we're both smiling.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he says.

It's weird; when we kissed it seemed strange. It felt like my affection for him had decreased ever so slightly; like a tiny part had been displaced. I try to swallow it and pretend I can't feel the missing piece. It's all I think about before I go, once again, into the dark mist.


	4. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry, this is not a chapter! Pweease don't kill me!**

**This is basically telling my excuses for not being able to update a lot.**

**1. NaNoWriMo is consuming all of my time and I have NONE for this story. If you're doing it you know what I mean :/**

**2. I need help with ideas for the story! Where do you want it to go? What kind of scenes do you want? More Peter or more Tobias?**

**3.** …**NaNoWrimo…**

**My encouragement comes from reviews and I don't really know what I want to do with this story. I promise once November's over I'll update more frequently!**

**Thanks for not shooting me when you realized this wasn't a chapter, but I've got to keep powering through NaNo now :3 -GottaLuv**


	5. The Talk

The next day, the nurse says that I can go back to normal routine. Still, she said I need to be careful when I go through my fear landscape. Good luck with that.

When I walk into the dorms for a change of clothes, Christina runs to me.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright? You broke your foot? I heard the rumors about you and Peter. Are they true? And why did you slap Four?" Her eyes are crazy and she invades my space so much that I almost fall over.

"Christina, I can talk to you later, okay? Right now I need to go to Four." She hesitates, and then nods slowly. I change into clean, black clothing and quickly exit the dorms to Tobias's apartment. The dark hallways should make it difficult to see, but I've gotten used to it. This darkness reminds me of entering Tobias's fear landscape. I couldn't see, but the space wasn't unknown because I hand his hand in mine.

The recent landscape test, the one in which the single fear that wasn't even mine, was unknown. It put me in a powerless position. I feel like I might have a problem with not having control. Maybe it will be in my own fear landscape?

Anyway, it didn't make anything better when Tobias slapped me. But, now that I think about it, he probably just did it for show… Of course! If everyone knew Tobias and I kissed, then they would accuse my score of being raised. I mean, I did do well in Stage 2, but my overall score still isn't all that great….

I turn the corner and see Tobias unlocking his apartment. He sees me and tells me to come in. Once we are inside, I'm struck by how bright it is. He throws his hoodie on his bed and turns to me. Tobias's eyes assess me.

"You're looking better," he says after a few moments silence. Closing the space between us, he lightly places his hands around my arms.

"I feel better," I answer. His eyes are a clear, dark blue, but today they seem clouded over slightly. It's as though he has been worrying about something.

"So what exactly were you doing when you broke your ankle?" Tobias gestures with his chin towards my boot. This is going to take some explaining.

I start off by telling him that Peter followed me to the train, and that I was going to see Caleb originally.

"Tris, you don't need to run away to your family because I hurt you." He casts a look downward. "You _can_ talk to me. Anywhere, anytime." It's strange, when he was _just_ my instructor and I didn't have any feelings for him, Four seemed like some kind of president. It was programmed into my brain that he wasn't a friendly person. Now I see the more gentle side of him.

"I know I can. Anyway, so Peter followed me and I obviously didn't get off the train at Erudite. It's weird though… I think Peter actually apologized. And then we got off and I snapped my foot in the concrete and so we went to jump into the net." I leave out the part about Peter's backstory.

Tobias holds up his hands in thought, telling me to pause. "Wait, Peter _apologized_? Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And Tris, you forgave him didn't you?"

I narrow my eyes, a little confused. "Yes, I did."

Tobias shakes his head slightly. "Tris, your Abnegation is showing. I doubt _you_ actually forgave him; that is was more for his benefit than for yours. And Peter has no right to even talk to you. No right to think about talking to you."

Raising a hand to my forehead, I say, "Well maybe he actually was a little sorry…"

"Tris, the guy tried to _kill_ you. Peter almost committed murder! That doesn't bother you at all?" His voice is getting increasingly louder.

"Tobias, calm down. It's not like he shoved me off the train car."

He scoffs a little. "But what is stopping Peter from doing that eventually if you start trusting him? Nothing. He knows how to get rid of any tells that he is lying to you. Peter's from Candor, you know." He sighs, gets up, and runs his fingers through his short, brown hair.

"I know you're strong," he begins, "but you're not physically strong compared to Peter. I don't trust him. And what if I'm not there, what if no one is there, to help you? What happens then?"

I don't have an answer for him.

**A/N- I am soooooo sorry for the huge delay in update! I had NaNoWriMo and now I've had exams lately. The only reason I've had time to write this is because I'm sick….**

**If I had a billion layer Dauntless cake, I would give it ALL away to you all! I'm going to update sooner now that I have time. **

**Also, I have a new story published. (Never Looking Back SYOC) Feel free to submit a character! Or a few ;) **

**~GottaLuv**


End file.
